Mission 18
Mission 18 is a story mission. Available at level 35 after completing the quest 300 Km per hour. Contains ghosts level 35 and 36. Mission 18 Breaking Through the Gateway All the soldiers guarding the Namgel Castle have been struck down by the Ghosts. Support troops are on their way, but the powerful Ghosts are blocking the entrance to the castle and breaking through seems difficult. This mission is to destroy the Ghosts blocking the entrance and retake the Namgel Castle. Perfect Clear Requirements *Points: Higher than 24000 points *Time: Within 40 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Jersey Stone (Rarity, All Stats Value +1, Critical +12) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 78299. (first time only) *Asura Pendant *Bardo Pendant *Dirty Charmy Ring *Fierce Battle Soma Charity *Lochany Pendant *Ludra Pendant Guide #Talk to Sherup by walking up to him. #Accept Secure the Passageway1/9. #Kill 32 ghosts in area. #Turn in Secure the Passageway1/9. #Accept A Secret Contact2/9. #Move west and press D to zone into Secret Pasageway. #Turn in A Secret Contact2/9. #Accept Can a Regular Piece of Wood Work?3/9. #Get 20 Wood Pieces from Dark Rogitong. #Turn in Can a Regular Piece of Wood Work?3/9. #Accept Tell Me Now4/9. #Move north and press D to zone into Namgel Castle 2. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept How Many heads?5/9. #Get 10 Helmets from Ancient Castle Mormo. #Move west and press D to zone into Namgel Castle 1. #Turn in Tell Me Now4/9. #Turn in How Many heads?5/9. #Move east and press D to zone into Castle Wall East Side 1. #Move east and press D to zone into Castle Wall East Side 2. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Destroying Cannon Nanobot6/9. #Kill 5 Pema Cannon. #Turn in Destroying Cannon Nanobot6/9. #Accept Using Ghosts to Stop Ghosts7/9. #Get 30 spears from Iron Wall Burber. #Turn in Using Ghosts to Stop Ghosts7/9. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Namgel Castle 1. #Talk to Dekki by walking up to him. #Accept Ghosts Have Synergy Too?8/9. #Move east and press D to zone into Ancient Castle Entrance. #Kill Guardian's Wagon Wheel. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Ghosts Have Synergy Too?8/9. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Do It One Cool Try!9/9. #Move west and press D to zone into Ancient Castle Entrance. #Kill 25 Confused Charmy and 25 Confused Zeke. Maps Back of the Ancient Castle Ghosts: *Dark Maparamu ×8 *Dark Rogitong ×14 NPCs: Sherup *Secure the Passageway1/9 - Kill 32 ghosts in area. *A Secret Contact2/9 - Go to Dekki. Secret Pasageway Ghosts: *Dark Maparamu ×7 *Dark Rogitong ×20 NPCs: Dekki *Can a Regular Piece of Wood Work?3/9 - Get 20 Wood Pieces from Dark Rogitong. *Tell Me Now4/9 - Go to Dekki at Namgel Castle 1. Namgel Castle 2 Ghosts: *Ancient Castle Mormo ×13 *Ancient Castle Ninnin ×14 NPCs: Dekki Namgel Castle 1 Ghosts: *Ancient Castle Mormo ×7 *Ancient Castle Ninnin ×11 NPCs: Dekki *(phone in Namgel Castle 2) How Many heads?5/9 - Get 10 Helmets from Ancient Castle Mormo. *Ghosts Have Synergy Too?8/9 - Kill Guardian's Wagon Wheel in Ancient Castle Entrance. Castle Wall East Side 1 Ghosts: *Iron Wall Burber ×11 *Iron Wall Kurimi ×7 Castle Wall East Side 2 Ghosts: *Iron Wall Burber ×19 *Iron Wall Kurimi ×11 *Pema Cannon ×5 NPCs: Tweener *Destroying Cannon Nanobot6/9 - Kill 5 Pema Cannon. *Using Ghosts to Stop Ghosts7/9 - Get 30 spears from Iron Wall Burber. Ancient Castle Entrance (first time) Party Map. Ghosts: *Besieger Charmy ×9 *Besieger Zeke ×12 *Guardian's Wagon Wheel ×1 (second time) Party Map, ghosts don't respawn. Ghosts: *Confused Charmy ×25 (12 simultaneous) *Confused Zeke ×25 (17 simultaneous) Searching for ... NPCs: Luna *Do It One Cool Try!9/9 - Kill 25 Confused Charmy and 25 Confused Zeke in Ancient Castle Entrance. See Also #300 Km per hour #Missions #''List of mission 18 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Pema Missions